The field of the disclosure is the field of electronic displays, and more particularly digital displays with resolution adjustment capabilities.
Many individuals have eye conditions that can make navigating through their daily life difficult without the aid of corrective lenses (e.g., glasses or contact lenses). This is especially evident when considering how much of modern daily life is spent viewing devices with digital displays, which compound eye strain due to their very nature.
Following are some examples of daily tasks or activities that glasses or contact lens wearers may find challenging: upon waking, being able to read digital time displays without the aid of glasses or contact lenses; falling asleep while watching television, resulting in glasses that may have damaged or bended frames the next morning; falling asleep while watching television, wearing contact lenses that still need to be removed for the health of the eye; neglecting to bring reading glasses to work, resulting in an inability to read from and work on a computer; losing or tearing a contact lens, resulting in an inability to read from and work on a computer.
Additionally, technology advances in the realm of commercially available 3D capable electronic consumer devices require the use of specialized glasses to view these 3D effects in their intended fashion. For users with visual abnormalities, such glasses would need to be worn on top of their already prescribed corrective lenses. Prescription 3D glasses can allow the user to only have to wear a single set of lenses to compensate for visual abnormalities as well as allowing proper viewing of three dimensional 3D content. However, these glasses can be extremely expensive, even so far as to be a preventative cost.